Zappa Mob
The Zappa Mob was formed in 2001 by evicted Elveera females and Drie Doring rovers. The Zappa established well until the death of the dominant male Mack. A Young Ones rover named Glufs soon joined the Zappa and became the dominant male. Soon after the dominant female Bettik died and her daughter Ermintrude assumed dominance. She soon died after a year of dominance and the position of dominant female was taken by Lola. After the death of Glufs, natal male Dougal became the dominant male until he left the rove with all the natal males. Lola was overthrown by her sister, Punk. In their absance two wild males settled into the Zappa. Despite having un-related males the Zappa began to lose members due to evictions and roving. Punk was predated in mid 2008. Both of Lola's daughters, Milla and Katesa, became dominants. In December 2008 the Zappa left the monitored area and were Last Seen. Dominant Pair When the group first establisted, the eldest female Bettik and eldest male Mack became the first dominant pair. Young One male Glufs took the role of dominant male sometime after Mack died. After Bettik died of disease, she was followed by her daughter Ermintrude, however her reign was short. Lola took the role of dominant female, however, Glufs soon died of disease. Natal-male Dougal assumed dominance till he and all the adult males left to rove. Lola was then ousted by her sister Punk. Two wild males joined the group, Withnail assumed the role of dominant male before he disappeared after Punk was taken by a Martial Eagle in 2008. Both of Lola's daughters took dominance. Milla took over dominance first, followed by Katesa, who was last Zappa leader until they were lost by the end of 2008. All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Zappa. Bettik (VEF022) Elf (VEF034) Mack (VDM045) Brandy (VZZF002) Gin (VZZ?00??) Whisky (VZZ?0??) Baribi (VZZF0??) Nataka (VVZ?0??) Tatu (VVZF0??) Tucker (VZZM0??) Baspus (VZZM0??) Lucy Liu (VZZF0??) Maya (VZZF01??) Mr. Ben (VZZM007) Pootle(VZZ?0??) Soe Mi Ti (VZZF012) Taphin (VZZF013) Cat Cat (VZZF014) Dr. Kimble (VZZM015) Asjas (VZZ016) Bilksem (VZZF017) Windgat (VZZF018) Megan (VZZF019) Tasmin (VZZ?0??) Timotei (VZZ?0??) Brian The Snail (VZZM026) Dougal (VZZM025) Dylan (VZZM0??) Ermintrude (VZZF0??) Zeberd (VZZF0??) VZZF0?? Jonny Bravo (VZZM0??) Orion (VZZM0??) Pleiades (VZZF0??) Yeti (VZZ?0??) Borogrove (VZZ?0??) Momerath (VZZ?0??) Puck (VZZM036) Titivillus (VZZM037) VZZP038 VZZP039 VZZP040 Skol (VZZM041) Lola (VZZF042) Pimms (VZZM043) Punk (VZZF044) Aristotle (VZZM045) VZZF046 Monster Munch (VZZM047) Aurora (VZZF048) Scallywag (VZZM049) Shadowflax (VZZM050) Naboo(VZZM051) Tatooine (VZZF052) Endor (VZZM053) Dirty Harry (VZZM054) Milla (VZZF056) Katesa (VZZF057) VZZM058 Withnail (VZZM059) Indy (VZZM060) Gimli (VZZM061) Eowyn (VZZF062) VZZP063 VZZP064 VZZM065 VZZP066 VZZP067 Last Known Members Katesa (VZZF057) 'Dominant Female ' Eowyn (VZZF062) VZZP064 - Milla's pup VZZP066 - Milla's pup VZZP067 - Milla's pup Meerkat Manor The Zappa group were featured on Meerkat Manor as the Whiskers' new rivals after they lost their former territory to the Commandos(Vivian). The group seen as the Zappa were actually a totally different group called the Young Ones Mob who lived near the Whiskers in that particular year. The real Zappa group never came into contact with Whiskers before. Zappa constantly attacked the Whiskers' burrows after losing their territory to the 30 strong family. After the former dominant female Lola was overthrown by her younger sister Punk, roving male Houdini(played by Aurinko Young Ones) overthrew the former dominant male Frank(played by Glufs Young Ones), the group became stronger. They started plundering Whiskers' land, but Flower caught them and lead the Whiskers' into a victorious battle over them. After the fight, a little Zappa pup called Axel(played by Axel Young Ones), who was left behind by Lola, was adopted by Whiskers. The Zappa were not mentioned again, until Maybelline's(Monkulus) Aztecs group chased them out of their territory during the last episode. In Meerkat Manor: The Next Generation, it was said that the Commandos had kicked the Zappa out of the Manor for good. They were never mentioned again. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs